Death's Embrace
by Amorphis760
Summary: A short oneshot of Harry Potter's afterlife if he was killed during the final battle at Hogwarts.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. If I did I would live in a mansion.**

With a jolt Harry Potter awoke to a familiar sight before him. Groaning slightly at the ethereal King Cross station once more stretching out before him he could only conclude that once more he was dead.

"So much for Dumbledore's horribly convoluted plan." Letting out a sigh once more Harry stood reminiscing on his final moments. "Who knew that Voldemort could still use the Elder Wand even though I won its loyalty? It's not like I haven't used other people's wands before." He paused for a moment and started to lightly bash his head on a conveniently placed pillar. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." The sounds of his muttering and the rhythmic thump rang throughout the space.

"Yes it was quite stupid indeed." A sharp sounding voice seemed to come from everywhere and nowhere startling him out of his self-induced funk.

Whirling around Harry was confronted with the sight of the most beautiful woman he had ever seen and he had spent quite a bit of time around Fleur and her twin cousins. He could only describe her as perfection given form, a beauty so great that it was inhumanly good. Indeed just a glance into her amber eyes rattled him as the knowledge of time immemorial seemed to flow through them. Not to mention the stifling power that seemed to flow about her like a cloak.

"W-What are you?" Her power pressed down upon him and he could not help but stutter in her presence.

An immaculate eyebrow was raised. "I am what everyone fears."

"Death." Harry breathed out. A slight nod was her only response.

"So I'm dead again then?" Another nod. "Are you going to guide me on my next great adventure then?"

"Perhaps."

"What do you mean perhaps? I'm dead aren't I? Don't you lead me to my friends and family?"

"Normally I would but I offer you a choice-"

I cut her off before she could finish, my honed instincts telling me not to accept whatever offer she was going to make. "I choose to die and go to my family."

"Wait what?" Go me I made Death flustered. "Don't you even want to know what the other choice is?"

"Nope." I popped the p. "Just take me to my family."

"Really you should at least hear what I'm offering. You could live again, see your family alive and grow up with them. Don't you want that?"

I shrug. "Yeah I do but I can talk with them for all eternity if I pass on and making deals with a goddess never goes well. There must be some catch for your offer." I stared at her and I caught a slight flinch.

"Yep it'll probably be something bad like my parents are evil or Voldshorts is alive and I have to kill him again. Sorry, but no thanks I just killed him and I have no intention of fighting him again. I did my duty so take me to my family."

"Wait, no this is all wrong. You're supposed to just accept my offer because you're 'saving people thing' would kick in and you'd jump right in. What did I do wrong? Oh, Fate's going to hate me so much."

"Fate! Ha, that dusty old bitch can go fuck a duck for all I care. Fate's been hanging over my head since the day I've been born and I refuse to be her puppet anymore."

Death was fidgeting a ton now. "Oh, this is horrible I'm no good at these kind of things. Why did I have to get stuck with this stupid job anyway?"

I blink owlishly. Death is a job?

"Yeah of course it is. I'm new to it though. Probably why I couldn't tempt you with my offer." Death kicked at a non-existent stone whilst looking frustrated.

I don't know what came over me but in a bout of Gryffindor stupi- I mean courage, I bounced over to where Death stood and taking her hand in mine gave her a kiss on the knuckles. I knew what she represented and I knew that she could crush me by probably breathing in my general direction but I just felt so compelled to do so.

"Well I'm glad that you're new to the job then. But really though can I please move on?" I was still holding her hand gently as I looked back up yet Death's focus was no longer on me, but on my hand.

"How?" I could hear wonder in her voice.

"How what?"

"How are you touching me without your soul being obliterated?" Death gazed upon me and I felt her gaze seem to penetrate my very being and look upon my soul.

"Yes, yes I see now." Every instinct I had went haywire and I started to back away slowly as one might do when suddenly confronted by a ravenous tiger. "You Harry James Potter are my soul mate, my Chosen one."

I had only one answer to this insanity. My ever faithful Cloak appeared upon my shoulders and with a cry of, "Fuck that," and a slight pop I vanished from this place. A scream of rage reverberated through the realm shaking the very fabric of reality in its intensity. Death glared at the spot Harry once stood and like a tiger stalks its prey, ahem, I mean like a lover running after her beloved Death disappeared as well. For no one escapes Death.

Harry ran from Death. Through space and time. Across worlds and galaxies he ran from his crazed fangirl. Millions of years passed by and in the end Harry grew tired of the constant running and threw off the Cloak to finally meet Death once more.

In the end it wasn't too bad. Yes Death was just a little bit crazy and obliterated any girl he so much as looked at funny. And yes she didn't seem to know the meaning of personal privacy but after the millions of years spent running from Death he had grown to tolerate and then grow to like her as a person during his infrequent times Death would catch up to him. Crazy though it was at the end he had actually grown to love her in his own twisted way. Probably Stockholm Syndrome he mused sometimes.

So Death and Harry spent eons upon eons together and during that time their love had only grown for each other. Yet all things must end eventually, even Death will die and as the universe approached its final end Death splintered off a portion of herself into the body of a newborn child. It was this child that Harry and Death raised as their own and as the stars in the night sky winked out one by one the child grew. As the last life in the universe faded away Death's child reached adulthood and as the last 'living' beings in the universe Harry, Death and their Child came together one last time.

With solemn grace Death handed their Child a scythe and as Harry embraced Death one last time they were cut down by their Child. As the stored energy of all Life was released from Death the old universe was destroyed and a new one created. Within this maelstrom of energy floated the Child. A change occurred within and the Child became Death upon this new universe.

Stars formed and died. Civilizations rose and were destroyed. Life flourished and Death reaped her bounty. The universe continued until one day Death happened upon three brothers crossing a river. We all know of the three objects bestowed upon them and the story that happens after and as the years passed by Harry Potter graced Kings Cross once more.

Smiling Death looked upon her Master and gently reached out to stroke his face. Withdrawing as he awoke Death listened with pleasure as her Master spoke once more.

"So much for Dumbledore's horribly convoluted plan." Death couldn't help but smile widely at the sound of his voice for it meant the renewal of the chase and let it be known one cannot escape Death.


End file.
